Change in the Weather
by lalakkaayy
Summary: Post-graduation road trip to California, fun right? It would be if it wasn't a means of intervention for Sam & Quinn. Not to mention the fact that Santana's going too. Two months spent with both guys' ex-girlfriends, trying to make things right? Fun.


A/N: You're all free to hang me now. I'm really, really sorry for the lack of actual updates, but I swear, swear, _swear _they are coming, just slowly unfortunately. This was an idea I couldn't pass up. Blame **Manda**, since she kind of instilled the idea in my brain, unintentionally, but you know, still.. :P Anyway, hope you guys like this, even if you currently hate me for my lack of updates. Kbye :) –Kay.

* * *

><p>"This is probably the worst idea you've had. Ever." Sam muttered.<p>

He was pacing back and forth along the short length of sidewalk in front of Puck's house, occasionally looking up as a car passed by, checking to see if it was Quinn and Santana finally getting there. They were just waiting on them then they'd take off for this disaster waiting to happen. Puck had the bright idea that a road trip was in order. A road trip that involved both of their ex-girlfriends. Granted it had just started as an intervention of sorts for Sam.

"_Dude, I'm sick of you moping around all the time. We're going on a road trip. Quinn's coming too." Puck announced in the middle of their match of Call of Duty._

_Sam laughed outright, "Right. And I'm not totally owning you with my kill streak right now. Nice joke Puckerman."_

_After a swift smack to the back of Sam's blonde head, Puck hit pause on the game. Sam looked over at his friend confusedly. It had been an entire year since Sam had dumped Quinn after finding out she had cheated on him with Finn. Spending the first half of his senior year with Mercedes, only to make Quinn jealous, hadn't turned out in his favor. Quinn had been too busy going through her 'bad girl' phase, and by the time she was out of that, Sam and Mercedes had already broken up. Regardless of what Quinn had done, he knew that he wanted her back. Not saying that he wasn't hurt, and that he was just going to brush off the fact that she had cheated on him, but the fact of the matter was that he really loved her. Of course, in typical Sam fashion, he hadn't had the nerve to get passed the awkward and tell her that so that they could be together. Instead, he had spent a lot of time whining to Puck about it and trying to continuously out-beat his own kill streak on COD._

"_I'm serious, Sam. We're going on a road trip. It's summer time, we're graduated now, and I already got the okay from my 'Ma and rented the SUV. We're going to California, bro." Puck explained._

_Sam blinked a couple times, his mouth opening and closing again._

"_Quinn's coming?" he asked finally._

_Puck nodded. Sam shook his head._

"_No way. There's no way I'm going on a road trip basically across the country with just you and Quinn." He argued._

"_Uh, actually you are. You're not being given a choice here, man. You need to suck it up and get over this not telling her how you feel crap. Road trips make a lot of things happen that you'd be surprised of. She's coming with us, deal with it." Puck said._

_Sam groaned and let his head fall into his hands. In a way, Puck was right, and he knew that, but that didn't mean that he actually wanted to go through with this insane plan. If it completely backfired, there would be no way for him to fix it after that. He thought for a minute, trying to think of some excuse that sounded genuinely serious enough that Puck couldn't tell him that he still had to go, then an idea occurred to him. It was really kind of mean, he realized, considering the two had only been broken up for a little over two months now and she really hadn't given Puck much of a reason as to why, just basically told him to leave her alone and that was that, but it was the only compromise that Sam could think of that he might actually be okay with._

"_Alright, fine. I'll go with you guys, but on one condition." Sam started._

_Puck raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting to hear what this condition was._

"_Santana comes with us too."_

_Puck's eyes narrowed slightly and Sam knew that he had hit a point that he probably shouldn't have. Had it been Finn that had said it, Puck probably would have decked him, but because it was Sam, and the two of them had become closer than close over the course of senior year, there was no fist swinging. Yet anyway. Finally after a few more moments of tense silence, Puck huffed out a sigh._

"_Fine. Tink- I mean, Santana can come too." He mumbled reluctantly._

"Seriously dude, stop pacing." Puck snapped, circling the rented Chevy Tahoe again, just examining the car they were all going to be trapped in for the next few days on their way to California. "This is a great idea. Everything will go fine, calm your shit."

Sam could hear just the slightest tinge of doubt in Puck's voice. He assumed that that had something to do with the fact that Santana was coming too. Puck hadn't been counting on that. Really, Sam hadn't exactly counted on Santana actually agreeing to coming either, part of what had finally convinced her was the fact that Quinn was coming. In the Latina's words, she 'didn't want to miss out on Blondie squared's drama.' Sam had been kind of embarrassed by that.

"What if it doesn't go fine? Not taking into consideration that we're spending the next few days in a car with our _ex-girlfriends_, then proceeding to spend two months in California with them, what if something happens with the car? What if we run out of money? What if something bad _does _happen?" Sam rambled.

"Seriously Evans, you're killing me, literally killing me. I could slap you right now." Puck muttered, shaking his head slowly.

"I'm just saying." Sam mumbled, stopping in his pacing to kick a pebble off the cement path.

He looked up again as another car came by, this one pulling up to the curb behind the Tahoe this time. It was a car that was familiar to Sam. A shiny red Mini Cooper with a beautiful blonde behind the wheel. Santana got out of the passenger seat first, folding her arms across her chest and sneering at Puck as soon as she was out of the car.

"Suitcases are in the trunk and the backseat. Load them up, and be careful with them." She snapped.

"Nice to see you too, Lopez." Puck grumbled as he moved passed her to get the luggage that she had mentioned.

Santana rolled her eyes at the boy with the mohawk and moved over to Sam, a smile working its way onto her face.

"Hey Sammy." She greeted him brightly, turning the bottle of apple juice she held in her hands.

Sam raised a brow in question as he looked down at her. One moment she'd gone from snappy and grumpy to being cheery and friendly. He thought maybe it just had to do with the distinguishing between him and Puck, but it still seemed a little weird to him. He just wasn't used to girl's mood swings, he hadn't exactly spent a whole lot of time around females in the past couple months. At least not on his own, in glee club and stuff he had.

"Hi Tana." He replied haltingly.

His eyes moved over to Quinn who was still sitting in the driver's seat of her car. Her door wasn't even open yet. She was looking down at her cell phone in her hand, unaware of his looking at her.

"She's not happy at all about this, you know." Santana noted, obviously taking notice to where his focus was. "She was blabbing the whole way here about how she's taking a vow of silence for the entire trip and refuses to talk to either one of you, but she'll text me, like when we're in the car and stuff."

"Wonderful." Sam mumbled sarcastically.

"Yo! Fabray, let's go!" Puck called to her, waving her out of her car.

Quinn turned an icy glare on him –one that Sam was familiar with, seeing as he had watched her give it not only to people at school like Rachel or Lauren, but because he had seen her give it to several girls that happened to eye him when the two of them were out on dates. It was her 'I'm definitely not amused with you in the slightest' glare. Despite what Santana had said about Quinn's vow of silence for the trip, Sam went over to the blonde girl's door and opened it for her with a sheepish half smile.

"Hey Quinn, how's it going?" he asked conversationally.

Her glare turned on him and her jaw tightened. So she really was going to go through with this not talking to them thing. This was definitely going to be even more of a disaster than he'd originally thought it would be. Quinn got out of the car and Sam moved out of the way to allow her to slam her door closed. She folded her arms across her chest and moved over to wait with Santana. Sam sighed, watching after her momentarily, before turning to help Puck with the girls' luggage.

"She hates us both, I hope you realize that." He noted, situating Quinn's suitcase in the trunk of the Tahoe with their stuff.

"I don't think either one of them is very happy with either one of us right now." Puck pointed out.

"This wasn't even my idea, I don't understand why I'm getting hate for it." Sam stated.

"You're not throwing me under the bus. Take it like it is, Biebz." Puck replied.

Sam sighed and both he and Puck reached up to pull down the door to slam the trunk closed. Puck immediately went around to the driver's side, keys in hand. Sam went to get into the passenger seat, both of the girls having already slid into the backseat, but Puck shot him a look as soon as he had opened the car door.

"Lopez, get in the front seat." Puck all but demanded.

Santana scowled, "Talk to me like that again Puckerman and you'll be knocked out and gagged in the back with our luggage."

The Latina carefully climbed over the center console of the truck anyway and plopped down in the front seat, tugging her seat belt on and folding her arms tightly across her chest in displeasure. Sam didn't miss the way that Puck let his eyes roam over the girl's backside as she did this, before he closed the car door for her. Quinn slid across the leather bench seat of the back seat as he climbed in. She stared out the window with narrowed eyes, her legs crossed. She didn't even glance over to acknowledge that he was now in the back seat with her. After closing the door, he let out a sigh.

"Everybody ready?" Puck asked.

Silence was the response he received.

"Alright then, we're going." He announced.

This was so not how Sam wanted to be spending the summer after he finished high school.


End file.
